One shots
by Hope Thorn
Summary: Black butler, one direction, anything. Private message me if you want a particular person. Or if you have ideas. Please and thank you.
1. Zayn Malik

I walk into school with my blonde curls in pigtails. I walk to Louis.

"Hey boobear." I say. He groans. Harry raises an eyebrow.

"I'm Rose Marie Tomlinson."

"She's also my twin." Louis says. Harry chokes on air.

"How? You look nothing alike!"

"I dyed my hair and wear colored contacts, dumbass." I snap. "Obviously I got the good looks. He just got the good ass."

"And sass." Louis says.

"Never in your wildest dreams, Lou." I reply. Niall walks up.

"Who's the latest victim?" He asks. Harry looks at Louis. I look at Zayn's group. Wishing I could be with him in school.

"Louis." Harry says. Louis freezes. Zayn meets my gaze. I look away.

"What?" Louis gasps. Harry kisses Lou. I flick a glance at Zayn again. He's gone. Louis pulls away from Harry. I sigh and look at my feet. Arms wrap around my waist and tug me against a chest. I relax against Zayn. Louis clenches his fists. Harry raises an eyebrow. Niall eats a pop tart. That he stole. From my locker. Zayn kisses my temple. Louis loses whatever sanity he had left... if there had been any left. "You're letting that thing touch you?" He spits. I glare.

"Three months. Louis. We have been together for three months." I say.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He fumes. I narrow my eyes, and Louis pales slightly.

"I will light your ass up with things you never told me, Tomlinson."

"Don't have enough things."

"Wanna bet?" I say p, smirking. Louis backs down. I laugh.

After school

I put my earbuds in as I do my homework. After an hour, I finish it and change my clothes. 'Now for the me no one sees' I think to myself with a smirk. I put on a white tank top, black leather jacket, black leather knee high boots with black skinny jeans. I put my hair down and take off my fake glasses. I put them in my bag and wipe off my make up. I walk out of the house and get on my motorcycle.

Ten minutes later

I drive the back alleys. "This is why they call me an alley cat." I mutter. I stop behind a building and look around.

"Need some help?" Zayn's voice says.

"Fuck" I hiss. I drive off. Zayn's motorcycle starts up. I pull over. Zayn does the same. "I didn't need help, Z."

"Rose? Holy crap. Is the school you and illusion?"

"No. It's not. This is me. And that is me. I am both nerd and badass."

"I love you."

"I love you too. And it's no illusion."


	2. Shorty's one shot

Shorty's one shot

Shorty's p.o.v

I look around the crowded streets of London, then decide that I don't want to have to shove my way through. I walk into a shop and sit in a chair, watching a man in black. The person behind the counter tries to hand the man a tea set and accidentally drops it. I'm out of my seat catching what I can in an instant. The man catches what I don't. I set what I grabbed on the counter.

"These are extremely expensive, sir. I'm pretty sure whoever ordered these won't take kindly to them breaking. I know that if it were me who bought them, I'd have your job in an instant. You are lucky I caught them." I say. The man in black looks at me.

"We need a maid in the manor if you need a job." He offers. I nod.

" My name is Shorty."

"Sebastian, butler of the Phantomhive."

Time skip due to laziness

I walk into 's study and sit down in front of the boy behind the desk.

"you must be shorty."

"yes. Are you Ciel Phantomhive?"

"yes. Do you have experience?"

"I'm good at cleaning, cooking, organizing, and can pretty much do anything."

"alright. You're hired"

"one thing, first. I wish to be able to leave when I want. I wish to call you Ciel. And I want access to the gardens."

"deal. You are never to betray, lie, or leave me."

"deal"

the next morning

I wake up an hour before dawn, get dressed, and make coffee. Sebastian walks in.

"why are you up, my lady?"

"always up this early. Will you watch the sunset with me?"

"sure"

It becomes a schedule. Get up early, make coffee, talk to 'Bastian, watch the sunrise, wake Ciel, do my chores, clean the terrible trio's messes, walk the gardens. For two years. Then Sebastian acts weird.

"What's wrong"

"Nothing"

"Bastion"

"I think I've fallen in love with you my lady"

"Good. Because I've loved you since day one."

He smiles and kisses me tenderly.


	3. Aria's Oneshot

Aria's one shot

"Percy!" I shout, running down the stairs. He looks up from the guy he was talking to.

"Yea, Aria?"

"Can you give me a ride to ballet class?"

"Nico can"

"Who is Nico?" I ask. The tan, dark haired boy raises him hand. "Alright. Can you? You'd be a life saver."

''Sure. I'm Nico."

"Aria."

"Art class?" He says, helping me into his truck.

"Ballet." I correct. He laughs and closes my door. When he walks to the drivers side and gets in, I ask the 100 dollar question. "Are you like Percy and Annabeth?"

"What do you mean?"

"Demi-gods. Percy's dad is Poseidon and Annabeth's is Athena." I say as he starts the car and begins to pull out of the drive way.

"Mine is Hades."

"That. Is. So. Freaking. Awesome!"

"How high are you right now?" He teases.

"I'm not. Have you ever been to Hell?"

"I like your eyes." He says, changing the subject.

"Thanks." I push my chin length hair behind my hair.

"Why don't you grow your hair out?"

"Prefer it short. Why don't you?"

"I'm a man."

"So?"

"Dudes have short hair."

"Says who?"

"Everyone."

"That means women are only allowed to have long hair, then. Doesn't it?"

"Err... is this the ballet studio?"

"That's what I thought and yes."

"May I take you to coffee soon?" Nico asks, blushing. I write my number on his hand.

"Here's my number. Text me before you drive off and I'll text you when I need to be picked up." He blushes and nods.

2 hours later

I text Nico.

Me: hey, Nico. Can you pick me up? Class ended.

Nico: yea. Sure

Within half an hour I'm in his car.

"Where to?" He asks.

"Wherever you want."

"What about that coffee?" He asks. I nod.

Ten minutes later

"You are Percy's sister?"

"Yea."

"You look nothing alike."

"I'm adopted. When mom died, Percy let me move in with him."

"That's cool." He says. I nod. "Favorite color?"

"Purple. You?"

"Black. Pastime?"

"Ballet."

"Person?"

"No one."

"God or goddess?"

"Athena and Artemis."

"Pick one."

"Can't."

"Any superpower?"

"Seeing the future."

"Book?"

"Divergent."

"Movie?"

"Harry Potter."

"Exes?"

"None."

"First kiss?"

"No one."

"How?"

"Not pretty enough."

"Well, I think you are beautiful." He says honestly. I blush.

"Thanks."

A month later

I'm watching TV when Nico texts me.

Nico: get dressed you're going to the park with me.

Me: sure. I'd love to come to the park. Thanks for asking me.

Nico: you're welcome.

Me: I was being sarcastic.

Nico: I know.

I sigh and put on a dark purple dress and 1 inch heels.

An hour later

Nico and me are dancing. Or trying to. He is teaching me to slow dance. I sigh and step away to take off the heels.

"One more try Nico." I say. He nods. I dance through the whole dance without stepping on him.

"Light as air, love."

"I'll try." My feet barely make a sound. I turn my face to tell Nico something and our lips meet. Nico gently moves his lips. I kiss him back. He pulls away to breathe.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"Kissing you"

"I enjoyed it."

"Can I do it again?"

"Yes please."

Two months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ready love?" Nico says.

"Happy two months, baby." I say. He kisses me.

"I'm not sure I accept this." Percy says. I pull away and throw my flip flop at him. He catches is and tosses it back. Nico catches it. "Kidding! Kidding!" I put my flip flop back on.

"I need to borrow a pair of sunglasses, Percy."

"Here." He tosses me a pair.

" I love you, Ari." Nico says as I get in his truck. I pause and look at him.

"I love you too, Nico."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. authors note

sorry i havent been on lately. theres some stuff going on thats really stressfull. ill be updating my strories hopefully today or tomorrow. once again, im sorry.

-Hope


	5. Mastershorty

**this is probably not my best work. i had it planned out but i kind of forgot. i dont write good fight scenes. if you'd like to send me ways i can fix this, id be grateful. thanks**

 **lots of love-**

 **Hope**

Lizzy's p.o.v

"Eren lost control again." Levi says. i roll my eyes.

"what do you expect me to do? im kind of busy trying not to die." i pant out. i launch my self at another titan and slice the back of its neck. i get grabbed and the edge of my sword slices my side. i hiss and struggle against the titan.

"Lizzy!" Levi shouts. he takes it down. i continue to fight despite my injury. when the battle is over Levi looks at me. "are you alright?" he asks. i nod.

"yeah. fine. are you?" i respond. he nods and walks off to help with the dead.

"Lizzy!" Mikasa shouts. i look at the raven-haired girl.

"yes?"i say.

"Eren is unconcious."

"put him in the wagon with Hanji." i reply, starting to help identify the deceased. after a while i start to get dizzy. i press a hand to my forehead and close my eyes, wishing for it to stop.

"are you alright?" Levi says. i nod. he places a hand on my injured side."is this... blood?" i sigh. my knees give out and things go black. last thing i hear is Levi saying, "oh, shit. Lizzy!"


	6. Author's Note

from noe on y'all im not gonna update a story unless i know there's someone reading it. i mean no offense. but in order for me to update there's gotta be at least one review. im sorry y'all.


End file.
